楽園血 , Ｐａｒａｄｉｓｅ　Ｂｌｏｏｄ
by M1CH1K0
Summary: Sometimes the journey you embark on is more important than the destination. But Hana, an arrogant member of the six wolves remaining in this poisoned World has yet to understand that. Not that lovey-dovey sort of love story though. - Kiba x OC -


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wolf's Rain, silly.

But I own Hana, my OC.

That's all :)

_Btw,_

It will be followed by the original story plot, with a few exceptions.

Also, there will be very few Japanese inserts.

Please review, and all of that good stuff, I really need feedback :)

Translation:

楽園　- Paradise

血　- Blood

* * *

A wolf.

Sometimes it makes me wonder why I was ever condemned to this brutal earth.

I'm a wolf. I'm sure that's the reason why.

This earth. Its sky is always gray, and most of its people are starving.

_We_ are starving.

_I _am starving.

_For freedom._

It truly disgusts me.

But not as much as when my pack died out, and I discovered what the words blood, deception, and murder were. But that was three years ago...

...I painfully grew out of my depressed state throughout the years, although I clearly remembered that night like it was just yesterday.

Three years ago, I was supposed to **die**.

And now I'm finding a haven where I can be happy?

I would betray by pack, for this...

This one chance.

_Would I really go against my life's continual flow?_

_Yes_, I felt my heart speak:

**_"Yes. I will...I will save you."_**

* * *

I've discovered a lot of useful information due to my eavesdropping, these humans seem to know everything.

Maybe they think they do.

But I chose to believe them.

What they say, I follow.

It's stupid, foolish, shameful..I understand that.

_If I had a chance.._

But I have no choice. I can't be left alone in the dark secrets of the world any longer.

A cold breeze stirred up.

_The main cause--the only cause-- was..  
_

**Fimbulwinter.**

I overheard two older women talking about it yesterday morning. I guessed they were outside of one of the woman's house, their mouth were letting out wisps of warm, white and visible against the cold atmosphere.

The great winter they called Fimbulwinter struck all areas, causing numerous wars, and the food in short supply. I remember when there was no summer for the first time ever. Winter came, came, and then came once more.

_I will come again, until we all shall be saved. _

The three consecutive winters, just like those women assumed.

_But then again.. _

**Norse Mythology.**

Mythology? It all sounded so true though. Like a fairytale coming to existence before my very eyes.

Except that I felt like one of those fictional characters springing out of the story and into real life. Like I said before,_ I'm a wolf._

_Can I grasp that? _

The prelude to the end of the world.

_Will I guide my life's currents? __Wherever it takes me?_

It all began to seem unfinished, with the details left out.

But I knew the main part.

_Do I still have time to grow?  
_

The prelude to the end of the world.

But I like winter, my pack was always active in the cold winter, and with my body out of it's tired state, it's probably going to be easier to find the **"Flower Maiden"**.

The Flower Maiden is a girl made of Lunar Flowers that is said to help all wolves open Paradise, so I've been told._  
_

Well, since I'm the only wolf, I she'll only be helping me.

I have to admit, being the only wolf alive in the whole world can cause one's pride to increase tenfold. But pride is a sin we inflict upon ourselves, and I try to keep that in mind.

_But..shall I trust in this Maiden, to help find my life again? To help me find a place where that I can call home again?_

_The only answer..  
_

A myth told about wolves were said to be brought here on earth from a place called "Rakuen" or **"Paradise" **at the dawn of time.

Although I've never been in Paradise nor ever had a glimpse of how it must be like...

Remembering all the stories I've heard about it..

Hell, I bet it's _wonderful_.

* * *

All I remember about my pack was everyone laying motionless on the ground, and the color as well as the stench of crimson red blood. After that last assassination, the humans thought that all of the wolves in the entire world were extinct. I'm guessing I'm the only wolf left. Well, at least that's what I think. Maybe I'm right, maybe I'm wrong. I would like my assumption to be correct, though.

_If I try hard enough.._

Fully rested, I got up from where I was relaxing and my tail moved away from my face at it was now warm.

My resting place wasn't much, just a couple of foam stuffed garbage bags and old worn sheets people threw out which piled up into one comfy area. I never stayed in one place because I--out of habit--easily grew tired of one location.

_I could believe that life isn't a shame this way. _

Ever since the human troops started to stalk my pack's trail, I was used to always having to travel with them. We never stayed in one place because of the dangers it could bring.

I don't have much of any belongings, just my simple black jacket, gray shirt, black long skirt, belt, onyx boots, and my beloved choker necklace. It was more like a collar, since it was the only thing that showed when I'm not in my regular "human clothing". Which is seldom since I always go around as a wolf.

_The sound of my crushed pride.._

**"Human clothing."**

I really loathe it. Why do I have to hide my strong pride as a wolf?

_..Shall fall apart at my paws._

On all fours, I crept my way into the street from the dark alley. People pass me by without knowing there was ever an animal living in the nearby alleyway. As long as my black fur blends in with the enclosed darkness of the alley, I should be at ease.

I wasn't always living in this damn place. I used to live in a forest off the in the east of this filthy town. I traveled here since it was the closest thing I could call home again. Plus, all the forests were cleared out after my pack was killed.

But the main reason I relocated here was because I smelled **Lunar Flowers**. A strong fragrance coming directly from this strange city.

I casually walked about, tolerating the heated glares passer-byers sent me.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at that big doggy! Can we keep it?!" I froze in my tracks. My head turned to the direction the voice came from, but my body stood unnaturally still. I would have run away, but something kept me still. For some apparent reason, I wanted to know the answer of her mother. I missed the love of my pack, but most of all, my dear mother. Maybe that woman would be as gentle and caring as her.

But the questions that flooded my head bothered me the most that I couldn't help but stay put.

"No. Don't touch that thing."

Thing?

_It seems as though the people here were as cold as the weather.  
_

I saw a blonde woman and a little girl staring at me with their hazel eyes. But after what that woman had said to me, instead of hazel, her eyes should be an evil red. I guess my hopes were a little high, thinking that the mother was actually going to be kind. The little girl's hand was tugging on her mother's cream-colored dress while her other hand was cupped with her mothers.

"Awww! Why not?!"

She stubbornly tugged once more, but harder.

"Because."

She tugged again, but this time, she let go of her mother's hand and used both hands to grab hold of her dress.

_It would be very amusing if that human woman's skirt fell._

"Why Nooottt?!" The little girl whined. I turned around but stayed in the same position. I was no longer facing them as I need not to look at their strange human ways. It's funny how foolish humans confuse me with Huskies, Malamutes and German Shepherd Dogs.

_Another insult to be called a measly, weak.._

_Dog._****_Mutt._**_  
_**  
"Because,"

I felt the woman's piercing eyes on me.

"Humph, It's ugly and dirty. Plus it's a nasty stray."

My wild blood boiled and my ears perked up. I felt a low growl escape from my throat.

Ugly?! _Nasty?!_ That's _it!_

My hair stood up and I turned around and started to slowly approach the woman; my goldenrod eyes digging in to her dark hazel orbs. Another growl escaped from my throat--but this time, it was louder.

Most of the people walking around me heard the aggressive noise I made and saw as my teeth bared and my claws sharpened as my wild instincts took over.

"Ahh! Mommy! I dont want it anymore!" I watched as the little girl's eyes widened with fear.

The little girl ran behind her mother and the lady's eyes shown so much shock as her held her frightened daughter's arms and went in front of her.

Her high-pitched scream violated my ears.

_Intruder._

I lunged forward, only missing the blonde woman by a considerable inch.

She began to run faster, tripping on her high heels. I opened my mouth and out came a blood curling howl. I heard the little girl's shrieking cry for her mom, the woman's screams for help, the yelling of the people around at that time, and then nothing. I leaped forward; my mouth emitting one last snarl before..

**_ZITTT!_**

I felt a jolt of pain in my stomach, convincing me that all the injury's I've gotten up till now couldn't top the one I was experiencing at this moment.

I inhaled a slow breath of blood tainted air and softly howled in pain and suffering. Because of the leap I took before I got shot, my body fell onto the cold cement. My goldenrod iris's saw everything in a slow blur, like everything was happening so slowly that I could just make a quick run for it right now.

_Can't you help me right now, Flower Maiden? What about you, heart? Can you..save me..now?  
_

I slowly tried to get up, but my stomach was in deep pain and my legs werent following the signals my mind told it to commit.

_**'Run away, Hana. Run the hell away**.'_

Was what I kept telling myself over and over in my head, but it didn't work at all.

_If this was the end, I would go back in time...__...I would make my life seem right._

But I couldn't move. No, I couldn't move one damn thing in my body.

Did someone paralyze me?

Damn the humans and their technology.

I collapsed once more in my failed attempt to make a swift escape, taking in the silence of my surroundings.

_Pointless. _

Yes, I collapsed in shame right in front of the people, in front of the woman, the girl..and something I would remember seeing for the rest of my life, even if it ended now...

...Another wolf.


End file.
